1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for loading a tape-like element, such as, a magnetic tape, film or the like, about a guide drum between supply and take-up reels, and more particularly is directed to a tape loading device suited for use in an open reel tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to provide a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus with a loading device by which a tape or similar element is automatically conveyed by air under pressure through a predetermined tape path extending from a supply reel to a take-up reel. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,127,120, 3,134,527 and 4,243,186, tape loading devices are disclosed which include a duct defining a tape path between a supply reel and a tape-up reel, with an end portion of the tape-like element being conveyed through the duct by a flow of air through the latter in the direction toward the take-up reel. However, in such a loading device, it is difficult to smoothly convey the tape-like element unless the peripheries of the reels, as well as the path defined by the air duct, are enclosed in a substantially air-tight manner. The duct providing such air-tight enclosure of the path for the tape-like element becomes relatively large and complex so that the loading device occupies an undesirably large space as compared with the structures for performing the essential functions of the apparatus, such as, the recording and/or reproducing operations. Further, if the peripheries of the supply and take-up reels are enclosed in an air-tight manner, exchanging of the reels becomes difficult.
On the other hand, if the path for the tape-like element between the supply and take-up reels and the peripheries of such reels are not enclosed in a perfectly air-tight manner in an effort to keep the apparatus relatively compact, a more powerful blower is needed for producing the requisite air flows, so that the more powerful and hence larger blower at least somewhat defeats the attempt to reduce the over all size of the apparatus and, furthermore, electric power consumption is increased.
It is further known, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,863, to provide a tape loading device in which a take-up reel is arranged below a supply reel so that the travel of the tape from the take-up reel to the supply reel is assisted by the force of gravity which thereby reduces the demands placed on the flow of air in conveying the tape from the supply reel to the take-up reel. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,831, it is disclosed to provide an air stream between a tape and a tape guide surface so that the tape is, in affect, suspended or floating on the air stream for reducing the extent to which the tape path needs to be enclosed in an air-tight manner, However, these last mentioned tape loading devices are provided in apparatus with simple stationery heads, and it is difficult to includes such tape loading devices in apparatus, such as, VTRs, employing rotary heads so that the tape path is complicated by the need to at least partly wrap the tape about the periphery of the guide drum associated with the rotary heads.